Mia and Tia's The Babysitter and the Total Creep Upstairs
by Pizzachic
Summary: "Look, you've totally scared me," said Tia. "I'm shaking. Are you happy? Is that what you wanted?" "No," said the chilling voice. "Then what do you want?" she asks. Another long pause. "Your oil. All over me."
1. Chapter 1

Due to yet another project I was not able to complete this story. It's based upon the American horror classic 'The babysitter and the man upstairs.'

Teenagers have been scaring each other silly with this urban legend since the late 1960s, though most people today are probably more familiar with it as the plot of the 1979 or 2006 remake horror film 'When a Stranger Calls.' So far as anyone knows it's not based on any real-life incident, but the scenario is plausible enough to give Goosebumps to anyone who has a sense of what it's like to be young and alone in a big house caring for someone else's children. I's not a nice feeling.

I'm sure some of you out there have heard it, but please anyway I hope you enjoy my caratized version.

WARNING: suggestive themes. (One or two.)

If you are interested in more American Horror, look up 'Humans can lick too' or 'Bloody Mary' or 'Aren't you glad you didn't turn on the lights?'

Those are classics!

* * *

It was a night bestowed for dread.

The ocean reflected pearl moonlight as it splashed against the sand. Tia watched it through the windows of the suburban estate home.

It was Hollow's eve, the night before Halloween.

Traditionally, the Dyer family would watch one of those cut-rate black and white thrillers staring Vincent Dice as they scarfed down junk food. It was fun, family time, something that didn't exist anymore.

"I'm sorry honey," said Harrison. The middle-aged grey Mazda looked at his daughter ruefully with his pine-green eyes. "I really have to go to this meeting; it's what puts food on the table, a nice roof over our roofs, and those new designer rims on your wheels."

"But daddy," said Tia. Her voice was a childish squeal hinted with Naïveties. She was sixteen. "I thought we were like going to –"

It was everything she could do not to cry, it was something she's anticipated for a total of two months. Is family time really that much to ask for?

"Tia-pie you know I would postpone if I could," said Harrison. He attempted to awkwardly nuzzle his daughter when suddenly his cellphone rung. Without a moment's goodbye, he raced out the door and with a rushed slam he closed the door. Tia would probably get an expensive gift when she wakes up the next morning.

Tia was left in silence of the living room; she stood still as the dust settled upon her. It was then she began to let out her tears.

_He didn't even say goodbye. _

Occupied with a rare moment of crying, Tia didn't notice her sister drive behind her.

"Bummer," said Mia as she drove beside her twin. Tia jumped, quickly sucking in her tears.

"Yeah, my dad totally sucks," said Tia. She sniffed.

Mia looked at her twin.

"Umm Tiki-hut have you been like crying," said Mia, her tone dripped with concern.

Tia rolled her heavily made up eyes. "No!"

She secretly thanked herself for wearing water-resilient cosmetics.

"Whatever," said Mia. "I'm so like glad daddy gone, now it's time to really have some fun, plus we can totally make use with all this free party food!"

"Like totally," said Tia. Secretly her heart hurt, she was being ignored like always. Why can't she have some fun with Mia? Rebel up her life a little?

_Because having fun with Mia always means trouble_, thought Tia.

In less than an hour later, Mia had invited both of their 'boyfriends' over for a scary movie date. Since old thriller movies were 'lame,' Max Wheeler and Cameron Carr, both brought the best gory movies they can get their wheels on, all R-rated. Enough to get their girlfriends close to them in no time.

And now, Tia was at her current situation, watching the crashing moonlit ocean as she began to doubt herself yet again.

_We are sooo going to get caught why did I do this?_

_Because you're a follower that's why, _said her conscience_. You should stand up and be yourself for once. _

_Okay!_

Tia drove from the large window to the large brown leather corner sofa defiantly. Self-esteem simmered in her with every roll of her wheel. Of course every simmer diminishes, which is just what her confidence did as she saw her twin.

Mia was making out with Cameron.

The baby blue Lamborghini Gallardo had his wheels on her open headlights. Mia giggled.

On the large plasma floor screen; Alice, a misty deep-red Bugatti Veyron shot a mob of zombie cars with both of her machine guns, she screamed a battle cry as a rather decayed Honda Civic fell back. Car brains everywhere.

Resident Evil: Motor City.

Tia looked over at Max Wheeler, the red Ferrari f430 looked over at her irritably. He wanted action too.

It would have been so easy to just go along with Mia and be likeable, maybe even loved for just a few seconds.

Tia heard Mia sigh and whisper something suggestive, Cameron chuckled.

Max glared at Tia.

Tia was unfortunately a weak car. It takes strength to not give in to this pressure, a strength that Tia would probably never have.

She smiled her best apple-pie smile and drove to Max, she nuzzled him deeply.

"I'm so like sorry baby," said Tia dependently. "Please like totally forgive me!"

"You know I can't stay mad at you," said Max dangerously. Both of the males were bad boys, it was Mia's newest trend.

They leaned in for a degrading kiss when suddenly Tia's rim quivered.

Max clicked his tongue and rolled his heartbreaking icy blue eyes.

"Sorry," said Tia. She flipped her phone and answered. She pretended to look annoyed. Max tapped his wheel.

"Hello?" Tia's voice was a cute schoolgirl squeak. An innocent girl, one not possible to invite dangerous boys over her house and drink alcohol.

"How are you Mr. Murphy?!...oh...congradulations on your anniversary."

Max blinked. If looks could kill.

"..." Tia didn't say anything as she listened.

The Ferrari yawned.

"You need someone to look over the girls tonight?"

Max glared at Tia.

"..."

"Oh, of course…no problem!" Tia tried not to look at Max. She felt like dirt. On her worst days it was fertilizer.

"..."

Max looked at Mia yearningly. The twin's voice was starting to slur.

"Right away!"

* * *

"I'm so glad you've came Tia!"

The Taurus couple beamed with happiness.

"It was quite terrible, our nanny turned ill on the very day of the anniversary party," said Mrs. Carson the silver BMW, Tia noticed that Mrs. Carson had herself coated with an expensive pearl finish for the occasion. Her diamond wedding ring glittered under the chandelier light.

"Oh, that is like totally terrible," said Tia bubbly.

"Isn't that quirky dear," said Mr. Carson the bussiness-green Ford Taurus to his wife. "'Totally terrible'?"

"Kids and their crazy language," said Mrs. Carson. Her voice could only be described as extravagantly flamboyant. She smiled her chemically whitened teeth, they hurt Tia's eyes. "But I couldn't trust anyone any better than you Tia, especially those completely horrid boys that live down the street!"

"Max and Cameron," said Mr. Carson in disgust. "I hate that my little Angelica is literally fawning over such knaves and she's only fourteen!"

_Little Angelica, based on her development she hasn't been little in a while. fourteen going on twenty-two._

"Yes, but you would never see Tia ever in the likes of such thugs," said Mrs. Carson. "Isn't that right Tia?"

"Yes Ma'am," said Tia, she smiled toothily. She heard a muscle pop.

___Liar._

"But then again you are too young for dating."

"Yep, sixteen is like totally too young for dating like totally," said Tia. She felt precipitation slick down her hood, she hated lying. If you hate something, it doesn't mean you don't do it. Smokers usually hate smoking. Tia did a lot of things she hates.

_Liar.__Liar.__Liar.__Liar._

"Well anyway, Angelica, Madeline, and Antoinette are all sleeping," said Mrs. Carson. "You shouldn't hear from any of them, our numbers are on your phone on speed-dial and we'll be back at 11:00."

Mr. Carson only nodded at his wife's words.

She said so much, it could've filled the whole seaside estate.

"Just in case they get hungry, there are leftovers in the refrigerator, but I hope they do not wake. I hate for them to eat leftovers!"

_I wonder if Max is cheating on me right now... _

_Stupid Ferrari. _

Tia only nodded like an idiot while pointless thoughts fluttered in her mind. It's funny but Trophy wives tend to talk more than they need to be.

Finally the couple both left and Tia had one hundred dollars in her bank account. Tia tried to wave the money off with her wheel but it was the least the couple could do, literally.

Tia gazed upon the dark vastness of the manor.

_It's soo dark..._

She's never been in house at night before and she felt slightly anxious, it was like a snake slithering around her heart. Striking her heart with its piercing fangs, pumping venom fear within her veins.

Tia shuddered; she went into the Victorian themed living room. Everything in the house seemed so delicate, so lavish. Provincial sofas dressed in white and jewel incrusted Chaise Lounge chairs, African Blackwood floors, millions of antique bloodline portraits on the bone-bleached walls.

Despite the anxiety Tia felt, the house was almost...magical.

_It's not that bad. _

_Better stop being such an idiot and get comfortable. _

She snuggled herself into the glassy cushions of the Provincial sofa. She clicked on the television to wash away the heavy sense of trepidation that hung over her like spider webs. She let herself melt into the comforting world of Decrassi. Somewhere in an attic, a phone was connected to a plug.

A small smile burgeoned upon Tia's face, she sighed in content as she watched a teenage relationship rekindle, it was Mia's favorite show but it wasn't half-bad.

Tia was about to enjoy another episode when the phone rang.

The little Mazda jumped out the sound, she let out a small squeak. The sound curled into itself and evaporated into the immense darkness of the old estate.

_Stop being such a chicken_, said Tia to herself.

"I better get the phone," said Tia to no one. She sounded pathetic to herself, like those air-hoods in those slasher movies.

The phone ringed again, it echoed through the room. Threatening to wake the children.

It in the next room. Tia gulped; it might as well be in the basement of the house.

She nervously drove into the smokey shadowiness of the kitchen, deep inside her soul, she felt like she should expect to not come out of it.

* * *

So how was it?

I know I'm late for Halloween.

Oh, Expecting will be updated very soon! Trust me. At least this week.

Anyway please review, constructive criticism is needed. I love your feedback. :)


	2. Chapter 2

"H-Hello," said Tia into the phone. Her voice shook. Fear lingered in the phone, reeking it with its deliriously sweet smell.

Muteness sloped through the ebony phone. Within the undercurrents of the racket, Tia swore she could hear breathing.

Somewhere closer than she will ever expect, lungs are expanding and plummeting with life.

"Who like is this," said Tia nervously. She shifted her eyes, feeling stupid for not turning on all the lights.

_Click. The phone hung up. _

Tia put the Olivetti rotary dial back with a special tool with her wheel, that works as a robotic hand, used especially with instruments used by humans before 'The great disappearance' in 1945.

Tia tried to slow her breathing. She tried to reassure herself.

_Just Mr or Mrs. Carson, there was a mistake or something, you know like dropping a phone in some punch. _

It didn't help. In fact, it made Tia think of many reasons why her theory was wrong.

_An insane burglar, who has stalked me for weeks, stole Mr and Mrs. Carson's phone after he killed them and he's calling me 'cause he wants to track me down…_

_A murder that likes to pick his victims by randomly calling them and then tracking them down and killing them…_

_It's Logan the secret admirer that I rejected and laugh at cruelly at lunch, he wants to kill me for being such a…._

Tia jumped out her chassis as the phone rang again. It's deep and haunted clamor reverberates like it came from the depths of netherworld.

Without hesitation she answered the phone.

"Have you checked the children," said an unnerving coarse voice, its sound dripped onto the floor. It blended within the shadows.

Tia shook. " ?" Her shrill tone cowered in her wind-pipe.

The phone hung up again.

Tia lay still. A tiny speck of red in a world of darkness. She tried to calm down and breathe easy but it's rather hard to do that when you're drowning in anxiety.

"I don't like need this right now," said Tia. She called the parents cellphones. Somewhere in a ballroom, two actively dancing high-class cars turned off their phones.

"Why won't they answer," said Tia. Her voice echoed. She was prey.

Tia called the police and reports that a stranger has been calling her and hanging up.

"Has he threatened you?" the dispatcher asks.

"Well. No," said Tia.

"Well, there's nothing we can really do about it. You could try reporting the prank caller to the phone company."

Tia frowned; they had dismissed her like that. It was like an indifferent whatever to the face.

"That's all you can say," said Tia. She was yelling. "I don't have no freaking phone company! All I have is this old like totally lame outdated phone!I left my stupid cell at like home. There is a totally creepy psycho after me!"

No response. The police had hung up.

Tia shook. She wanted to cry at her fear and frustration.

The phone rang.

Tia grabbed the phone.

"What the ford do you want," said Tia screaming, she sobbed.

Somewhere above her, some car giggled.

"Why haven't you checked the children…Tia?" The voice was icy and guttural.

Tia gasped. She choked down a salty tear. "H-how do you know my name?"

The speaker chuckled hauntingly. It sounded like water boiling.

"I know everybody's name."

"Who is this? You have the wrong number," said Tia, her voice is gone. The stranger hangs up. Tia calls 911.

"He called me again. He is really freaking me out," said Tia. "I know he's watching me. I can feel it. Please help!" Her shrill voice floated through the house.

"Have you seen him?" the dispatcher asks.

Tia sniffed. "No."

_I swear if they say I can't help you, I'm gonna cry, I am totally like going to cry then die. Cry then die. Cry then die. _

"Well, there isn't much we can do about it," the dispatcher says.

There are modes that the mind goes into. Tia had gone into panic mode.

Tia screams and starts to bawl her windshield out. " .No please help me like oh my Manufacturer, if you go I'll die and I need you to help me, I'm all alone in this strange house and I'm only sixteen and I want to like go home. The parents will not reach me and there is a creep trying to kill me and I need your help," said Tia. She then lets out a monologue of unintelligent babble.

The dispatcher feels remorse for Tia. He remembered how afraid he was when he had to babysit in a house at night. He had to do something.

"Now, now, it'll be okay," he says. "Give me your number and street address, and if you can keep this guy on the phone for at least a minute we'll try to trace the call. What was your name again?"

Tia stopped crying. "Tia, my name is Tia."

"Okay, Tia, if he calls back we'll do our best to trace the call, but just keep calm. Can you do that for me?"

"Yes," said Tia. She hung up. Feeling a new-found boldness, she decides to turn the remaining lights down so she can see if anyone's outside, and that's when she gets another call.

"It's me," the familiar voice says. "Why did you turn the lights down?"

"Can you see me?" Tia was panicking.

_Please say no. Please say no. _

"Yes," it said after a long dreadful pause.

"Look, you've scared me," said Tia. Her chassis threatened to run away from her metal frame. She shook violently. Her oil boiled with a fear she has never experienced before. It was worser than when Max had made-out with her aggressively, it was like being raped. "I'm shaking. Are you happy? Is that what you wanted?"

"No."

"Then what do you want?" Tia's voice was nonexistent, just a pitiful shrill.

Another long pause.

"Your oil. All over me."

Tia slammed the phone down, terrified. Almost immediately it rings again.

"Leave me alone," said Tia in a scream. She was losing sanity fast. It was the dispatcher calling back. His voice is urgent.

_Thank Chrystler._

"Tia, we've traced that call. It's coming from another room inside the house. Get out of there! **Now**!" His voice sounded so urgent, so fearful of the soul of a girl he didn't know, that he would never know.

Tia tore to the front door, attempting to unlock it and dash outside, only to find the backup voice activated lock excluding her from safety. Tia's voice was hoarse. A raspy breath of fear.

"Tia Dyer," said Tia frantically.

_Please. Please. Please._

The computer's voice was mechanical, ignorant to the importance of the situation.

"Voice denied."

"Tia Dyer," said Tia in terrible croak. Her sanity was slipping.

"Voice denied. Do you want a hint?"

_A freaking hint? I'm dying and you want to ask me for a hint, you stupid computer thingy. _

"Tia Dyer," said Tia in a scream. "Tia freaking Dyer!"

_I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die. _

In the time it takes her to unlock the voice-activated lock, Tia sees a door open at the top of the stairs. Light streams from the children's bedroom, revealing the profile of something; a jumbled body of cars, a monster perhaps.

"No," said Tia in a high heart-ripping scream. "NOOOOO!"

Tia slams herself to the door, she cracked a headlight.

The door opens and Tia bursts outside, only to find the parents staring at her strangely.

"Tia, what are you doing, you shall wake the children," said Mrs. Carson disapprovingly.

"You don't understand," said Tia sounding mad. "There was a killer and he tried to call me and he is in the house and he has the children…too late to save them!"

She panted heavily.

"Killed?" Mr. Carson's voice was puzzled. "My girls are right behind you Tia."

Tia turned to find three girls laughing. The oldest Angelica, a silver BMW with pink flames laughed the loudest. Madeline another BMW except with a silvery green color tried to laugh along with her sister at the same dialect, she was ten. Antoinette, a silver BMW, giggled randomly, she was a toddler. Antoinette tried to nibble on her tires.

"You should have totally seen your face Tia," said Angelica. "You were hilarious, the screaming, you are such a cheerleader. I bet you leaked on the carpet. LOL!"

"Yeah. LOL," said Madeline. She looked apologetically had Tia. "It was Angelica's idea. She woke us up and made us go into the attic and play this game…it was fun at first then it wasn't fun anymore. She talked into Antoinette's voice changing toy. "

Angelica looked at Tia smugly until she saw the anger on her parent's faces.

"Angelica and Madeline," said Mr. Carson eagerly. " . !"

The two girls grumbled then went into the house.

Mrs. Carson lifted Antoinette with her wheel. "I'm sorry Tia for the girls."

The Trophy wife took out a wallet from her rim. "Here Tia, take five hundred for your emotional distress."

Tia smiled and drove home.

* * *

Mia was grounded. Max and Cameron were kicked out the house. A maid had discovered Mia and her boyfriends, she called their father. Someone is under fraternal house-arrest.

Angelica was grounded for three months. She is seeking a fancy psychiatrist for her 'unquenchable need for attention.'

The story was on the news, Tia had met the dispatcher. He was a forty-year old father with two girls, happily married, a whole family of Honda Civics.

* * *

Mia sighed sadly. She flopped on the living room couch. Mia let out a dramatic groan. "That was the worst like Halloween ever!"

Tia smiled. She leaned on the wheelrest. She reflected Mia's dramatic groan. "Like Totally!"

_Speak for yourself_, thought Tia. I love Halloween!

* * *

The end. I changed the ending of course because in the ending the killer is covered with blood..err oil and the children are all dead. Please tell me if I have any grammar errors because this was a while chapter based on impulse. Constructive criticism is welcome. I know you guys are out there so please review!

69 total views!

*classic horror movie scream*

Thank you Mere and Pancakes for the comments!


End file.
